The Experiment
by MAAFanfic
Summary: April has been with the turtles for a little while, but there was always one thing that bugged her. Why do the turtles wear clothes? She decides to set up a social experiment in order to know why they do it. This is based on the 2014/2016 movies. Warning: Suggestive themes, but nothing serious. Rated T. Now nominated for the TMNT Universal Reader's Choice Awards- "Funniest Comedy".
1. Prologue

**All rights go to Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. Warning: There is suggestive themes, but nothing serious. Enjoy.**

It has been a crazy couple of weeks for April O' Neil. She lost her job, met some new friends, stopped a plot to destroy New York, and even defeated The Shredder. By far and away the most important thing April learned during that time was when she was reunited with her childhood pets. Her pets were originally 4 normal baby turtles, but these turtles weren't normal anymore. They were mutated and grew up to become ninjas. Not only that, they were named after Renaissance artists. Their names were Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. This sounded like something a stoner would come up with, but this was April's new reality. After spending some time with the turtles, she grew to love them and understand them. She noticed some interesting things about the turtles such as Mikey's insane love for pizza, Donnie's fascination with new technology, and why Leo and Raph fought over everything. But there was one thing that was bugging her about the turtles.

"Why are they wearing clothes?" said April.

She didn't really understand why the turtles had to cover up. It's not like they were hiding anything significant. "Hmmmm. Maybe I'll try a social experiment on them, just to see why they wear clothes all the time. I hope they won't be too mad at me." April thought. "HEY GUYS, can you come here for a moment? I need your participation!" said April.

It took less than a minute for the 4 turtles to show up. "What is it April?" asked Leo. "Well, now that you guys are here, I'm to going explain what I'm about to do. We're going to do a little experiment." said April. "What are trying to do here April? Are you…..are you about to sell us out?" asked Raph. "No Raph, I'll never sell you guys out. Not in a million years. What I'm about to do is perform a social experiment. It's nothing physical and nothing deadly. I just want to know one thing." said April. "And what's that angel-cakes?" asked Mikey. "Why do you guys wear clothes?" asked April.

The 4 turtles looked at each other with confusion, until Donnie answered her question. "You see April, the main reason we wear clothes is because a couple of different reasons. Some of us want to wear clothes for comfort. Others wear them because they're self-conscious of their body, which is understandable since we're teenagers. But the main reason is because of presentation. Our dad thought it would be for the better if we learned about modesty at a young age. I mean how would you feel if a giant naked turtle saved your life?" said Donnie.

"You do make a good point Donnie, but I still have to perform the experiment. The experiment is to take off all your clothes in front of me." said April. "Yeah ummm, can you repeat that again?" asked Raph. "You all have to stand completely nude in front of me. I mainly want to see how you react to no clothing." said April. "I don't know April. This seems a little extreme, but we'll do it for you. It's not like it's going to be seen publicly right? RIGHT?" asked Leo. "No Leo, I won't be using any recording device for this and you'll all have separate turns, that way there's no awkward stares. So who wants to start?" said April.

The turtles talked for a minute, until Raph spoke up. "I'll go first." said Raph. "Great, we can meet in your room and great started." said April. The two went to Raph's room and the experiment has just begun.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that first chapter. The order will go like this: Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Donatello. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	2. Raphael

"Well? Are you ready?" asked April. "I guess." said Raph. In all honesty, Raph was far from ready. In fact, he was still confused over the whole situation. April wanted him and his brothers to get naked in front of her for some weird "social experiment". "Uhhhh April?" asked Raph. "Yeah Raph." said April. "You sure this isn't a porno or a snuff film right?" asked Raph. April laughed and said "No Raph, I'm not recording this at all. I'm just curious about why you and your brothers wear clothes, that's all. Nothing dirty. Nothing physical. I just want to talk. Now I'm going to ask you several questions okay. If they sound uncomfortable, you don't need to answer them, okay." "Alright let's get this over with." said Raph.

"First question, what are you currently wearing right now?" asked April. Raph looked at himself and said "Well, all I have on right now are bandages, my bandana, my loincloth, and (sigh) my red underwear." "Okay, now the one thing I've noticed about you is that you don't wear any shoes. Why is that?" asked April. "It's simple, why should a turtle wear shoes? I find them stupid and useless. Like, what's the point of shoes if you're a giant mutant turtle. It doesn't make sense to me." said Raph. "Okay, good answer. The next question is why you wear less clothing than your brothers?" asked April. "You see when I was younger I had to wear a full-ish set of clothes. You know pants, shoes, and what not. But as I got older, I started to realize something. If (BIG IF AT THE TIME) we were to go out in public, people would scream at us whether we had clothes or not. So I pretty much said "Screw it" and stopped wearing shoes and pants. I still had to wear my loincloth and underwear, because I needed to have some standards. But overall that's why I wear less clothing than my brothers." said Raph. "Hmmm interesting. Okay Raph, now it's time for the hard part. Take off your clothes." said April.

Raph was a bit nervous, but he didn't want to show it in front of April, so he did what she asked. He pulled down his loincloth and exposed his red underwear. April expected to see boxers, but she saw some surprisingly small briefs. They nearly looked like a speedo. Raph then pulled his underwear down and fully exposed himself to April. "There you go. Happy?" said Raph. "Well Raph, I would've never thought you'd wear briefs so small. It almost looked like you were wearing a speedo. But besides that, how are you feeling right now?" said April. "Exposed, ashamed, embarrassed. You're probably disgusted with me." said Raph.

April was shocked and said "What? No Raph, I'm not disgusted with you one bit. I just wanted to understand why you didn't wear too many clothes. I never wanted to humiliate you." Raph thought about it and said "Okay, fine. I just haven't exposed myself to anyone I know. Not even my brothers. I'm just super self-conscious about my body, particularly my "private area". "Well that's normal for any type of teenager. I know you're not considered "normal" by society, but a lot of teens go through the same problems as you. So, I don't blame you for feeling this way." said April. "So are we done now?" asked Raph. "Yep we're pretty much done. You can put your clothes back on and we'll go to your brothers." said April. Raph pulled his underwear and loincloth up to his waist and headed out with April.

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey saw Raph walking back with April. "So how was the experience?" asked Leo. "It was…..strange." said Raph. "Okay, so who wants to go next?" asked April. The 3 brothers looked at each other, until Mikey stepped up and said "I'll be next. I'll do anything for you angel-cakes." "Okay Mikey, we can go to your room and perform the experiment." said April.


	3. Michelangelo

As soon as April walked into Mikey's room, she was turned off by the smell. There were empty pizza boxes everywhere and random items with questionable stains on them. "Oh God. This is the literal definition of a pigsty." April thought. She didn't want to be rude to her friend, but one day she'll force him to clean his room. "Okay Mikey, here's what I'm about to do. I'm going to ask you several questions and if you feel uncomfortable with them, don't answer them. Sound simple?" said April. "Sounds pretty straight forward to me." said Mikey. "Good. Now are you ready?" asked April. "Yeah I'm ready! Let's do this thing!" said Mikey. April was surprised that Mikey was so willing to do this experiment. When compared to Raph, it was night and day. It was jarring, but it didn't stop her from asking him the questions.

"First question, what are you wearing right now?" asked April. "Well I got my shades, my bead necklaces, my hoodie, my custom Turtle sneakers, and my pants." said Mikey. "Alright. Now about your pants, I see they come from some type of wetsuit. Why do you wear those?" asked April. "Oh that's real easy to answer. You see I describe myself as a "sewer surfer". Whenever there are waves in the sewers, all I want to do is ride the waves and perform awesome tricks." said Mikey. "That's very interesting, it seems you have a Californian side to you." said April. "Yeah my brothers tell me that all the time. As much as I love New York, I really want to go to California to ride some legit waves and visit the beautiful beaches. But since I'm a giant talking turtle, the odds of that happening are real low, but I still have hope it will happen one day." said Mikey. "Wow Mikey, that was a really good response. Now it's time for the hard part. Take your clothes off." said April.

Unlike Raph, Mikey didn't hesitate and immediately started taking off his clothes. He first removed his beads and sunglasses. Next, he untied the hoodie from around his waist. He then took off his "Turtle sneakers" and finally pulled down his wetsuit pants to fully expose himself. At first glance, nothing looked wrong with Mikey, until she realized something and asked him "Where is your underwear?" Mikey simply responded "I don't wear any." "But why? I mean Raph wears underwear, so why don't you?" asked April. "Wait, what type of underwear?" asked Mikey. "It's basically a red speedo." said April. "Now this is solid gold. It's the perfect blackmail" Mikey thought. "Raph is always worried about his "private area", but I on the other hand, don't care about that type of stuff. Besides I'm just not a fan of underwear. To me, it always irritates me and gets in the way of movement." said Mikey. "Hmmmm. Okay, well I guess we're done here. You can put your clothes back on and we'll go back to the others." said April. It took Mikey a full 2 minutes to get fully dressed and he soon head out with April.

The rest of the turtles saw Mikey and April walking out of Mikey's room. As soon as Mikey sat down, Donnie asked Mikey "How was the experiment?". Mikey with a shrug and said "It wasn't a big deal at all. We talked for several minutes, I showed her my body, and that's it. The one I do know is that April knows how sexy I am." "Mikey, you know damn well your "relationship" with April is nothing but a fantasy." said Raph. "Let a turtle dream Raph and besides April told me you wear a red speedo." Mikey whispered. "If you ever tell anyone about that, I will rip you out of your shell." Raph threatened. "So who's next?" asked April. Leo stood up and said "I'll be next. It can't be that difficult.". "Alright, let's go to your room and perform the experiment." said April.


	4. Leonardo

April walked into Leo's room and she was stunned by what she saw. Everything was neat and organized, nothing was on the floor, and it had the scent of burning candles. Compared to Mikey's room, it was heaven. "Okay Leo, are you ready to start?" asked April. "Uhhh, yeah. Let's just get this over with." said Leo. "Alright, so this is what I'm going to do. I'll ask you some questions and if you ever feel uncomfortable with them, don't answer them. Sounds simple?" said April. "Yeah. It's sounds pretty straightforward to me." said Leo.

"What are you wearing right now?" asked April. Leo looked at himself and said "I'm wearing my samurai-like outfit with wooden armor, shoulder pads, a skirt, some custom made footwear, and my boxers." "Why the footwear? I don't mean to sound rude, but the last thing people expect to see a giant mutant ninja turtle wear is footwear." said April. Leo responded with a smirk and said "Okay, I'll admit, a turtle wearing shoes is a strange visual. But you need to understand we live in a sewer and you know all the disgusting things down here. You really think I want to step in random crap with my bare feet? I don't think so." "Okay, but why the samurai outfit?" asked April. "Considering my dad knows martial arts and Japanese culture, I thought it would be appropriate to wear something that paid respect to the warriors of Japan." said Leo. "Good answer. You know what I'm going to say next right?" said April. "I have a decent idea." said Leo. "It's time to take off your clothes." said April.

Leo then got to work and took off his clothes. He first took off his shoulder pads and wooden armor. Next, he took off his shoes and exposed his bare feet. He then pulled his skirt down to reveal his blue boxers. April smiled and said "You know that's kind of cute." "What's cute?" asked Leo. "The fact that the color of your boxers match your bandana. I saw the same thing with Raph." said April. "What does his underwear look like?" asked Leo. "It's just a red speedo." said April. "I can imagine Raph wearing something like that, but what about Mikey? You know what he wears?" Leo asked. "He doesn't wear underwear." said April. "Of course he wouldn't, it doesn't surprise me one bit." said Leo.

Finally, he pulled down his boxers and revealed himself to April. "So, what do you think?" asked Leo. April thought about it and said "Nothing looks wrong, you look 100% healthy to me. Is there any personal secret about your body you want to tell me." It took a full minute for Leo to respond with "Well there is one habit I do from time to time. You see when I was 8 years old, I accidently forgot to put on underwear that day. I knew it was wrong, but it felt surprisingly good. And now I do this every few months and thanks to my skirt, my brothers don't suspect a thing." "That's very interesting. Well now we're done and I'll give you a few minutes to get dressed before we go to your brothers." said April.

After getting dressed, Leo and April went back to the rest of the turtles. "So how was it?" asked Mikey. "I had the exact same reaction you had when you did it. It was just fine. We talked, I showed her my natural state, and that's it." said Leo. "You didn't do any "funny stuff" with April did you?" asked Raph. Leo was slightly offended and said "WHAT?! NO! I treated her with respect and we kept our distance. Did you do anything with her?" Raph started to showcase his signature anger and said "Of course not FEARLESS. What type of turtle do you think I am?" April realized she needed to stop this argument before it got out of hand and said "Look guys, can you two please not fight right now? I want to finish my experiment. Now, Donnie are you ready to perform the experiment?" Donnie looked at her awkwardly and said "Uhh. Okay." "Great! Let's go to your room and get started." said April. As Donnie was walking with April, Mikey told him "Come on Donnie! You got this!". The two went inside Donnie's room and were about to perform the final part of the experiment.


	5. Donatello

Donnie's room was a mix between Mikey and Leo. There were papers everywhere, his bed wasn't made up, and the walls were filled to the brim with scientific calculations. "At least there's no weird smells." April thought. "Okay Donnie, I'm pretty sure you know what's about to happen right?" asked April. "You ask me questions, if I don't like them I don't answer them, and I expose myself to you." Donnie responded. April was a bit stunned and said "Uh. Yeah, that's pretty much it. So are you ready?" "Yeah, I'm ready." said Donnie.

"First question, what are you wearing right now?" asked April. Donnie looked at himself and tried to come up with an answer. "Well, it's a bit complicated." said Donnie. "How is it complicated?" asked April. "You see my outfit is a lot like Leo's, but it's a metallic skirt. I honestly don't know why I chose this style, but it's all I got. Other than that, I have my belt, kneepads, glasses, googles, shoes, technical equipment, shorts, and my underwear." said Donnie. "That's quite a lot of things for a turtle to have on him. But first things first, why the shoes?" April asked. "Even though me and Leo have different personalities, we both agree on wearing footwear. I mean come on, it's the sewers. Do you know how many germs are down here? Of course, Raph and Mikey don't care about germs so much, but I do!" said Donnie. "So, you're a bit of a germophobe?" April replied. "You can say that." said Donnie.

"Next question, what's with all the gadgets on you? Isn't it kinda overkill?" asked April. "As I always say, it's better to be over-prepared, than under-prepared." said Donnie. "Sure, but that's a lot of weight on your back." said April. "Look April, I know you're concerned, but it's not a big deal. I've been doing this for years and I've gotten used to it. I'm not in any sort of chronic pain." said Donnie. April thought that response was a little rude, but she ignored it and said "Alright Donnie, it's time to take off your clothes."

The first thing Donnie did was remove all the gadgets on his body and shell. Next, he took off his googles, glasses, and shoes. He then pulled down his kneepads and took off his belt and skirt. Now when it comes to his underwear, Donnie was starting to get embarrassed. He never showed his underwear to anyone, not even his own family. He want them to know what he wore underneath his clothes. He even went as far as to take showers when everyone else is sleeping. "April, when I show you my underwear, can you please not laugh?" asked Donnie. "Come on Donnie, I'm your best friend, I'm not going to judge you." said April. "Okay, well…here you go." said Donnie.

Donnie pulled down his shorts and exposed his underwear. April was shocked by what she saw. He was wearing a purple thong. When it comes to Donnie, a thong is the last thing she thought he would wear. April almost laughed, but stopped herself at the last moment. "Okay, new question. Why the thong?" asked April. "It's stupid, but (sigh) I do have a bit of a wild side in me. It was around 2 years ago when I was 13. My hormones were starting to kick in and I needed a new set of underwear. I originally wore purple briefs, before they were all ruined by Mikey's prank. Anyway, I was walking through the sewer and I saw an unopened pack of purple-colored thongs. I was curious, so I tried a pair on and it felt amazing. It almost felt like I wasn't wearing anything at all. So I kept them and worn them ever since. It's a weird story isn't it?" said Donnie. "It's strange that someone would randomly leave purple-colored thongs in the sewer, but I've heard weirder stories. Well, we're now officially done with the experiment. I'll let you get dressed, before we go back to your brothers." said April. Once Donnie got dressed, they went back to the living room with the rest of the turtles.


	6. April

As soon as Donnie and April went back to the living room, the turtles wanted to know how it went. "So Brainiac, how was your time with April?" asked Raph. "It was a bit awkward, but overall it wasn't bad." said Donnie. "Did your nose start to bleed when you were alone with April?" asked Mikey. Both April and Donnie were surprised at that comment and Donnie responded with "No. That hasn't happened in years. Why would you ask such a random…Mikey! April didn't need to know that about me!" "Why not? It's not a big deal. Besides, I know you have a HUGE crush on April." said Mikey. "So do you, knucklehead. At least I treat her with respect, unlike you, when you said "I can feel my shell tightening" right in front of her. I think out of all of us, I'm the only one who treats her well." Leo and Raph were offended by that comment and said "Oh really, genius. So what, you think that makes you better than us?" April knew things were about to get out of hand, so she went into the kitchen and pulled out a warm, cheesey pizza in front of the turtles. The 4 immediately stopped and looked at April.

"Look, I always knew you guys had a crush on me. It's fine, I don't have a problem with it. What I do have a problem with is you guys arguing over me when we should be talking about the experiment." said April. The 4 brothers looked at April and said "Sorry April." "Okay, now in one word, how would describe the experiment I just performed." said April.

"Weird." said Raph.

"Nice." said Mikey.

"Interesting." said Leo.

"Strange." said Donnie.

"Alright, do you know the real reason why I did it?" asked April. "To understand why us Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles wear clothes in the first place?" asked Leo. "That's correct. From what I've heard, I found some really good information on you guys. I wanted to ask you all personal questions so I can know you guys a bit more. And in the end, I think I've grown closer to you all as a family member. I mean after all, you were my childhood pets and I did save your lives from a fire. But yeah, that's it. So who wants to eat the pizza?" said April.

Before any of the turtles went for the pizza, Raph asked "What a minute? So you wanted us to take off our clothes, just to get to know us better?" "Yes, that was the whole purpose of the experiment. And I generally wanted to know why you wore clothes." said April. "Well, since you wanted us to strip down, I suppose we ask you to strip down in front of us, as apart of this "experiment". After all, we are family right?" said Raph.

"Raph, I don't think it's okay to ask April to take off her clothes. This is our home, not a strip club." said Leo. "Actually Leo, he's right. I might as well strip down. I made you guys do it, so it's only far for me to do it."

April then took off her jacket, shoes, shirt, and pants, revealing her bra and panties. Just to go a step further, she unhooked her bra and pulled her panties down to the floor. She was now as naked as the day she was born. She always had a feeling something like this would happen, but she would've never imagined it would be in front of giant mutant turtles.

Meanwhile, the turtles were both speechless and flabbergasted by the sight of April. Mikey's jaw hit the floor, Donnie's nose started bleeding, Raph was in total shock, and Leo was dumbfounded. After a few seconds, April looked at the turtles and said "Let's never speak of this again. And don't you dare take any pictures." She pointed to Mikey and he sadly put his phone away. April then put her clothes back on and asked the turtles "Well, are we going to eat the pizza or not?" For the rest of the right, the 5 ate pizza and talked with each other.

The End.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that story, man it was long. This was by far the most viewed story I've done and I want to thank you all for taking the time out of your day to read it. I'm going to continue my Lucas One-Shots and I made a poll to ask what story you want to see next. It should be on my profile page, so if you want to vote, you can do it now. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	7. Bonus Chapter: Raph

It had been about a week since "the experiment" happened and while everyone else forgot about it, Raph didn't. He sat in his somewhat messy room, thinking about what happened that day. He never thought he would get naked in front of April and would never imagine April would strip down for him. This got Raph to think about his current set of clothes: a loincloth and red underwear. "Do really need to wear any clothes? I'm a freaking mutant turtle, it's not like it really matters." Raph said to himself. He was conflicted about not wearing any type of clothing, because although it wouldn't matter to any stranger, his family wouldn't approve of it. "But Leo's is going to say crap like 'You'll dishonor this family' and 'It's morally wrong'. Actually, you know what, screw Leo and his Splinter Jr. personality. I'm about to be 16 and I don't need anyone trying to tell me how I'm going to live my life. From now on, I'll never wear clothes again. And Leo has a problem with it, he can stick it up his shell." said Raph. He took off his cloth and underwear and put them on his bed. It felt a bit weird to not have anything cover his med-section, but Raph didn't care. He went out of his bedroom and jumped on the couch to watch TV.

After 30 minutes, Raph was bored, since nothing good was on cable. All they showed were a bunch of reruns of crappy action movies from the 90's. "Ugh. Why is there nothing good on?" Raph complained. Out of nowhere, Leo walked towards the living room and saw Raph on the couch. "Maybe, I can finally have a talk with Raph, instead of us screaming in each other's faces." Leo thought. "Hey Raph, what are you up tooooooo…" said Leo as he looked at Raph's state of undress. "What is it Fearless? I'm watching TV." said Raph in the most casual tone you can imagine. Meanwhile, Leo was about to have a freak-out and said "Raph, where are your clothes?" "I'm not wearing them anymore." said Raph. "What? Why?" asked Leo. "Leo, we're turtles. Our shells cover our privates so it's not like we're flashing our turtle junk at anyone. Besides, that whole experiment with April really made me think differently about myself. Usually I'm self-conscious about my body, but now I realize I have nothing to be ashamed about. So yeah, that's why I'm sitting here in my natural state." said Raph. "But Raph, what about standards and modesty?" asked Leo. "We're giant, 6-feet tall, walking, talking, mutant ninja turtles. Do you really think modesty matters for us? I don't think so." said Raph.

Donnie was in his lab, working on another project, until he decided to get a snack. When he got to the kitchen, he heard Leo and Raph arguing. "Oh boy, they're probably arguing about something petty like 'I'm better than fighter' or 'I should be the leader'. But, I should at least hear what they have to say, out of curiosity's sake." Donnie thought to himself. He walked over to Leo and Raph and said "Hey Leo. Hey Raphhhh….what are you doing?" "Can you please tell him Leo? I don't want to explain himself again." said Raph. "Raph apparently thinks he can walk around here naked, like nothing's wrong." Leo told Donnie. Donnie thought about it and said to Raph "Look Raph, I get you have nothing to hide, but do you have to show it off in front of us, your own siblings?" "You were going to find out anyway. Oh and don't think I don't know about some of your own "naughty" secrets, Brainiac." Donnie's face went from green to red, while Leo looked at him with pure confusion.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" said Mikey. Mikey was in his room playing on an old Nintendo GameCube, until he overheard a strange conversation about standards and modesty. "Well, Raph thinks he can go around not wearing clothes." said Leo. "Why not let him?" asked Mikey. "Mikey, it's wrong and frowned upon by society." said Donnie. "Dude, we're not apart of society. We fight crime, eat pizza, and hide in the shadows. So don't start thinking we have to dress up for the people above, because we don't. In fact, if Raph wants to be naked, then I'll be naked too." said Mikey. "Come on Mikey, that's not necessary." said Leo. Mikey immediately took off his pants and shoes and was now as naked as Raph. "You know what? If you guys want to start your own little nudist colony, then go ahead. I'll be in my lab." said Donnie. "You guys better be glad that Splinter is in a deep mediation right now, because if he catches you, you're going to the Ha-shi." said Leo.

Once Leo and Donnie left, Raph and Mikey were all alone, sitting on the couch naked. "I'm surprised you stood up for me, even after everything I've done to you since we were kids." said Raph. "Raph, we're brothers. We live together, fight together, and die together. Sure we've had our times of regretful decisions and harsh words, but I know you'll always have my back, even if you try to hide it." said Mikey. "Thanks Mikey and I love you, but don't tell the others I said that." said Raph. "I won't and I love you too." said Mikey. "Hey Raph, do you want to watch some cartoons?" asked Mikey. "Cartoons are stupid and they're made for 7 year-olds." replied Raph. "They're not stupid all the time. There are some good ones like Avatar: The Last Airbender and Teen Titans. And by Teen Titans, I mean the good one, not the horrible new one that spits in the face of the original." said Mikey. "Ughhhhh. Fine, we'll watch some cartoons." said Raph. As they were watching Teen Titans, Mikey asked Raph "So does this mean you'll forgive me for trying to blackmail you?" "No." said Raph. "Okay, duly noted." said Mikey. The two watched Teen Titans for the rest of the afternoon and not once did their lack of clothing bother them once.

The End (For Real This Time)

 **Hope you all enjoyed that bonus chapter. After the April chapter, I thought I was done with this story, but this idea popped up and I had to write it. As for current plans, I'm making more chapters for Hulk Don't Wear Pants, Beast's Speedo, and Lucas' Underwear Summer. Once I have more free time, I'll work on new stories. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


End file.
